Together
by Neopuff
Summary: If they were fired, would they stay together? Drabble. Barely Rocketshippy Jessie x James Musashi x Kojiro.


"Jess?"

The man's words startled Jessie; they'd both been silent for at least an hour, waiting for their feline friend to return from searching for food. Jessie had been thinking about...nothing in particular, really. She'd been contemplating her entire life: from the tragedy that befell her mother to her constant failures with James and Meowth in the present day. It didn't seem like anything was meant to go her way in life...but she was determined to change fate if that's what was in store. She would succeed in Team Rocket, eventually, and she'd become a successful coordinator, actress...nurse...everything she'd wanted to be. Even a tree, if she found out how. Anything to keep those dreams from when she was small alive.

"Hm?"

James smirked slightly at Jessie's nonchalant reply, but quickly removed the smile. He had been thinking, much like his partner, but about one specific subject: their profession. And their failures at it. Was Giovanni really going to keep them in this business forever, with their constant failures after a past of slight success? After meeting the Twerps, Jessie and James lost their wanted posters and started falling into their own traps. It was pretty pathetic, to say the least; being beaten by kids at least half their age. But James knew that their boss wasn't going to keep the trio around forever; it was more than likely getting too costly. However, he couldn't imagine life without Jessie and Meowth. If he was fired, and they weren't with him...he only had one place to go after that. And he would _not_ return home; to his parents...to Jessibelle.

"If..." he stopped for a second, to consider the best way to word his question. It wasn't often that James did some deep thinking, and because of this he didn't often ask serious questions. "If we were fired from Team Rocket..."

Jessie glared up at him, but waited for the blue-haired man to finish. She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to even consider the possibility, but it was practically inevitable.

"...would we stay together?"

Jessie's eyes widened at the question. She thought James would know the answer: of course. They didn't just have a 'professional relationship', they had true friendship. Through thick and thin, James, Jessie, and Meowth were always there for each other. No matter how many times she'd smack him, he'd still be there. No matter how many times he whined or screwed up plans, she'd still be there. They would _always_ be together. It was an uncanny attraction to one another that balanced their relationship so perfectly. Meowth, although he had been with them for a smaller amount of time, was equally like family to them. The three of them were one small, dysfunctional family.

"...of course, James," she spoke so casually, it made a bright smile appear on the man's face. Jessie sighed angrily. "But we're not going to be fired from Team Rocket! Especially not anytime soon!"

James was still feeling happy even when Jessie's fist made impact onto his head. He had hoped she would say that, but for some odd reason he felt like she might say no. Some nagging emotion, filled with doubt and loneliness, expected his and Meowth's girl to up and leave them when the opportunity arose. But he knew, in his head and his heart, that she wouldn't. Maybe she'd threaten to leave, but she threatened a lot of things.

"You're right, Jessie. I was just..." he replied and looked down at the ground. "...just kind of worried."

Jessie felt a tinge of pink on her cheeks at how her partner was acting. She knew he'd be sad without her, it went the same the other way around. But would he truly be...miserable? Completely unhappy? He had a family and a home to go back to, after all. Unfortunately for her, if they actually _were_ fired, Jessie would have absolutely nowhere to go. Nothing to do. And no one hires anyone who couldn't even manage a job in Team Rocket.

"Hmph," she scoffed. "Well, don't be, James. I can't imagine me without you standing right next to me." She chuckled in realization of what she'd just said. It was true: they were the perfect duo. 'Soul mates' wasn't even a stretch for the two. Jessie felt like James held a special place in her heart, possibly even in her soul, and she knew she held something in him, too.

He smiled just as Meowth returned, revealing a few small fish that he'd captured by a lake. Jessie hugged the pokemon amicably, surprising even herself with the action. James grabbed a fish and skewered the deceased soon-to-be-meal and held it over their campfire. Of course; he couldn't forget Meowth. Sometimes James wondered if he and Jessie would be as close to Meowth as they are if he couldn't talk. He assumed the answer was no, and felt glad that the pokemon had used his experience in learning to communicate with the humans, although learning Pay Day would be a nice improvement in the trio's life.

Jessie and James had dropped the conversation earlier to pick up on some Pikachu pilfering plans instead, while chowing down on the few morsels of meat Meowth scavenged for them. Although it wasn't much food, they were happy with it.

And they were happy with each other.

----

Uhhh really short. Is it called a drabble? W/e. Actually, this feels really unfinished. But I don't really know where'd I go after this, cuz I don't want it to be too dramatic or anything? Idk. Ima stick with this.


End file.
